No Chad Allowed
by x-Bademancer-x
Summary: Tawni dares Sonny not to mention Chad for a whole day. Can Sonny stick to it? Will she give up? Oneshot. Half Tawni/Sonny interaction, half Chad/Sonny interaction.


**Okay, so the idea I had first kind of plummeted…I tried about six different times and nothing really sparked. So I was sitting in my kitchen, infinitely bored, and this idea just kind of came to me. I know you probably don't care how it happened, but I just thought I'd let you know. Haha ;) So enjoy my newest creation. **

**Happy reading,**

**-CheckItOutGirl=)**

*****

My feet padding fiercely against the carpet, I stormed into my dressing room where my self-centered blonde roomie was intently searching the mirror.

"I _hate _Chad!" I screeched, his name a malicious sneer. Gosh, I couldn't stand his ego! The way he pushes my buttons, the way he puts everyone on our show down, I just couldn't—

"And I _love _this!" Tawni shrieked, penetrating my thoughts, clapping her hands together excitedly as her mirror image reflected the action. Her delicate fingers were almost a blur.

"Yes, Tawni, I know, you're the funniest, most beautiful person on the show, and—" My voice was monotone.

"No, no, no, not _that_, silly," she cut me off, "But thanks so much for the flattering—and amazingly accurate—compliments!" She flipped her hair as if to prove her point.

I was still boiling from my temper, but slight curiosity got the best of me. "Then what is it, Tawn?" I was eager, thinking she'd say something even slightly significant.

"I _love _this…this…miracle worker!" she said excitedly. She shoved a tube of lip gloss in my face, and I read the small words printed around it. I couldn't figure out the object of her joy, but then again, it _was _Tawni.

"Um…okay…" I commented, confused. "What's so special about it? You always use Cocoa-Mocho-Cocoa lip gloss."

She gasped, utterly offended. I rolled my eyes, preparing for her diva fit.

"_Sonny_," she began, her voice meant to sound dramatically obvious, "this is no ordinary Cocoa-Mocho-Cocoa. How _dare _you for thinking such a thing!" Her lip stuck out in a hurt pout. "_This_ Cocoa-Mocho-Cocoa will take my lips to new heights! New volumes! New sizes! Literally!"

She forced the tube in my face again, her manicured finger pointing to the specific word she wanted me to see. "Lip collagen". Oh.

I looked back to her, where she was not-so-subtly pursing her lips to show off as she pretended to examine a perfectly polished fingernail.

"Anyway," I started again, feeling the blood boil under my skin, "Chad just—"

"Chad, Chad, Chad," she cut me off again. "That's all you ever talk about! Chad did this, Chad did that, I want to get Chad back for this, blah, blah, _blah_!" She tossed her hair in irritation. "You need a new hobby, Sonny."

I sat there, dumbfounded. Really? I talked about him _that _much? I never realized…

But knowing she was watching my every move with her green eyeliner-framed eyes, I went with my usual denial technique.

"What?" I said, pretending to be oblivious, my voice raising an octave or two. "I do _not _talk about him that much, believe me!" I giggled nervously. Tawni was smarter than most people—including myself—gave her credit for, especially on relationships.

Those green orbs rolled, mocking my idiocy. My shoulders sank and I slumped forward a little bit, both of us knowing she was right.

"Really, though, Sonny. You need a healthy dose of fresh air, away from the putrid 'Mackenzie Falls' 'actors'." She made air quotes with her slim fingers.

I wasn't giving up. "No, I don't! I'm perfectly fine, Tawn." Stupid voice, giving me away.

"Really, Sonny, _really_?" she smirked. Did she know Chad said that? "Name one time you have _never _mentioned Chad for a whole day."

I bit my lip, looking around the room, as if for clues. "Well…uh…"

She waited. Her eyes were sparkling with the shine of victory.

Suddenly it came to me. "Aha!" I shrieked, throwing a finger at Tawni. "My first day at 'So Random!'." I crossed my arms and leaned back, confident.

Her blonde curls bounced against her shoulders as her head shook. "Uh-uh. Nope. That doesn't count, you hadn't met him yet."

My body seemed to be sinking into Tawni's leopard chair, gravity pulling me down into the cushions with embarrassment.

I tried one last time. "The day we almost didn't make it on the show because I almost cheated?" A halfhearted smile touched the corners of my mouth.

Another shake of the head, headband and bedazzled clips staying in perfect place despite the vigorous action. "No, you still mentioned him once. You said, and I quote, 'I bet the Mackenzie Falls cast doesn't have to worry about grades. Chad never does badly in school. I bet he doesn't even have school.'"

I sighed heavily. "Fine," I grumbled, "You're right."

"Yay!" Her squeal stabbed through the quietness of the room like a knife.

"Ok, Sonny, considering the fact that you _really _need my help on this," she told me, holding up a finger as a protest tried to break through my lips, "I forbid you to mention, refer to, or even _see _Chad for the rest of the day." Her feeling of power was so tangible I couldn't let her get away with it.

"Look, even if I wanted to see Chad, he'd find me first, or bump into me, or call me, or _something_. He's like a virus. I can't get rid of him. It's _him_, not me!" I felt like a little girl pleading her case to her mom that it was her brother who broke the lamp, not her.

But Tawni, just like the typical mother, heard none of it. The evidence was stacked too high against me. As if ignoring my statement, she announced, "Starting…now! You are now completely forbidden to do anything related to Chad. I mean it, Sonny!"

Just as I slumped into an involuntary pout, my phone _moo_ed. Uh-oh.

Brown and green both met the phone at the same time. Tawni's left the phone first, to throw daggers my way, daring me to pick it up, knowing she'd enjoy the consequences if I did.

My eyes never left hers as I pulled the phone out, internally debating whether or not to answer. The _moo_ing was becoming actually annoying now, not allowing me to think. Should I answer it? What would Tawni possibly be able to do to me? Should I leave it be? Will Chad care whether or not I answer?

"Sonny," she said slowly, threateningly, "give me your phone. It's for your own good."

Reluctantly, I handed it over. I hated making her think she had control over me, when she didn't. I was too nice, trying to please everyone at once. I succumbed to anyone who asked—or demanded—anything of me. Darn my niceness.

Her dazzling smile was back in place in no time. "Good. Now, go outside and get some fresh air."

Walking out of the dressing room, I imitated Igor when she wasn't looking, limping and muttering "Yes, master". I rolled my eyes when the door clicked shut behind me.

Idly maneuvering down the hall, not exactly sure where I was going, I bumped into something. I hit the floor with a hard, muted _thud_, and I heard the dim echo of it as I turned to see who portrayed the action.

Oh no. This can't be good.

"Hey, Sonny," he said, flashing a perfectly white set of teeth. "I've been texting you for hours. Where've you been?"

Biting my lip, I shook my head as I gulped down a response. Tawni was right. I needed to stay away from anything…_him _related.

His smile dropped automatically when he saw my reaction. His crystal blue eyes danced with confusion. "Sonny?" he asked softly.

My head shook harder, willing him with my mind to _go away_. I started to push around him—

His hand caught my arm before I was even a few steps in the direction I was headed. I never realized how strong he was until I tried to pull away.

"Sonny? Sonny, are you alright? Did someone do something to you? Look, if it's about what I said this morning…" His silky voice was coated with concern and the slightest hint of anger. It scared me a little to think he actually cared for once. He was acting as if we were…

I couldn't finish the thought. His oceanic eyes were compelling me, willing me to speak, to do something to show response. I sighed in reluctant defeat. I could face Tawni later.

My throat oddly dry, I croaked, "I'm fine. Really, Chad. I just…have to go." I swallowed a few times to get my voice back, trying to tear my eyes away from his.

Chad's brows pulled together, and I could tell he wasn't satisfied. I tried again.

"Chad, I'm _okay_. It's a long story. Nobody's hurt me, everything's fine." I smiled reassuringly. I added in a quick whisper, "I'm just…not really…allowed…to talk to you, that's all."

His brows went into his hair as his eyes danced in a strange way. They seemed almost…teasing. A sly smile spread across his mouth, and my core chilled.

"Well, then that could be a problem, couldn't it?" he said quietly, almost entrancingly. But I was used to it. The first time he pulled this one on me, I knew better to resist it the next.

But, naturally being me, curiosity killed the cat. "Why do you care, anyway?" I questioned, irritated, and glancing down at his hand still wrapped around my forearm.

He let go almost instantly, appearing a little flustered. But his acting career took away any sign of embarrassment almost immediately. He cleared his throat.

"It's a problem," he said, "because then how will we go to the 'Oh No You Di'int's' together when you can't even talk to me?" That playfulness was still flaring in his gaze.

I started laughing to fill the awkward silence. "Whoa, whoa, wait," I commented in between laughs, "You…want _me_…to go to the 'Oh No You Di'int's'…with _you_?" Another fit of breathy chuckles burst out. "This is some kind of joke, right?"

But no hint of funny business was anywhere in his features. His prior teasing eyes appeared to be hurt, now. I stopped laughing at once.

"You're serious?" I asked, blushing furiously red. I looked down at my feet, away from his eyes, embarrassed and flattered.

He looked around the studio a few times, as if looking for courage among the props and crew. I looked back up at him, but he didn't return the favor.

"Yes," he stated quietly, still looking up. Was that a hint of pink I spotted on his cheeks? Chad Dylan Cooper—_the _Chad Dylan Cooper—was nervous about asking _me_, Sonny Monroe, to go to the awards? I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and wonder.

He finally looked down, blue meeting brown. "Well…you know…I kinda need a date." He shrugged, attempting at nonchalance.

Sudden realization hit me. "_Oh_," I sighed, understanding. "You need a fake date! I needed one, so now it's time for you to need one, you know, to make us even…" My voice trailed off when his perfect blonde hair started shaking, signaling everything I'd just said as _no_.

"No, Monroe. I _want _you to be my date to the 'Oh No You Di'int's'. I wouldn't have any other girl be it, fake date or real." He winked, and I could almost feel his ego coming back, waiting anxiously for my response.

Completely awestruck, I stumbled over the words. "U-um, s-sure, Chad. I'd…I'd love to." I smiled gleefully, assuring him I wasn't just saying that. My chocolate eyes reflected my sincerity, and I knew he was satisfied, at last.

"Great!" he said casually, "Pick you up at eight. See you then, Monroe." He winked and strode confidently down the hall.

Tawni was standing in the doorway when I looked up, but I didn't care. She'd just have to deal with my dreams coming true.

**Aww =) I hope I at least made you smile. I'm not too good at oneshots. =)**


End file.
